Pokemon Tale of Tycoons
by kibudo8
Summary: Takes place a few years after Kalos is discovered. Complete OC story with some canon characters. Action and Adventure Filled. Follows the view of 4 four protagonists. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Dinner for Tycoons

The pressurized stream of water, aptly named hydro pump headed straight for my Sandslash, of course if this were to hit, it would cause serious damage. I sighed, exasperated at the lack of innovation and creativity that my challengers had. "He uses ground types! My water Pokemon is gonna sweep his team!" I mocked them silently in my head.

"Sandslash, dig." I said lazily; Sandslash jumped into the air slightly before digging into the ground, effectively dodging the attack. This challenger had come from Hoenn, a long ways away from Kanto to challenge me, he had his trusty partner Swampert whom I'm sure had gone through many adventures with. I looked at the challenger waiting to hear his next command and waiting to see if he was just as predictable as the others.

"Swampert, earthquake!" the challenger said with gusto, his eyes lighting up as if he had just found the answer to all of life's mysteries. I sighed once more, of course he would go for earthquake, there's no way I can dodge that… right?

"Sandslash, hyper beam…" I said with a yawn as Sandslash popped up from the ground in front of the Swampert before it could smash its arms into the floor to perform earthquake and let out a point blank condensed beam of energy into the Swamperts face, taking it out and sending it flying into its trainer knocking them both down.

I took a step forward to see if the trainer was ok but after he pulled out a pokeball and recalled his Swampert, he sat up and stared at the ground with a look of defeat.

"That was a good match, you can come and challenge me again any time." I said, to some extent, I wasn't lying, he fought with more vigor than most of my opponents did after i took down five of their pokemon with my one. No, he had fought to the very end and had gained my respect even though it was quite the boring battle on my part. I put a hand out and helped him up and showed him out with a kind smile.

"Jeez, Sandslash… I don't think we'll ever find a challenger that could give us a run for our money but good job out there." I said as I pet my number 1 partner softly before recalling him into his pokeball and connecting it to my necklace. If you're wondering, I have a special necklace that is riddled with beads that looked like pokeballs but six of them were actual pokeballs that carry my main pokemon team, Sandslash being part of it.

I guess I should describe myself, I have light cocoa colored skin, dark golden colored eyes, a chestnut dirty blonde hair color for my mid sized afro, and am around 5'8. I wear a beige colored open neck sweater with brown jeans with beige and brown shoes. I'm also 20 years old. Did I mention that i took up Blue's place as Kanto's eighth gym leader after he went on to become a professor? I specialize in ground types. I'm also the reason why Johto's and Kanto's elite four has drastically gotten less and less challengers from the Kanto side. eh no biggie.

"KIBUDO!" I turned towards the female voice screaming my name, I already knew who it was, I could recognize the voice anywhere. I smiled as a girl with blue hair, teal eyes and freckles ran up and hugged me. She was my ex, Samantha.

"Hey Sam, What's up?" I asked as I hugged her back.

"You didn't get this? She asked as she pulled out a white envelope with the emblem of the most prestigious family in all of Hoenn.

"I haven't checked my mail…" I said before going to another room and coming out with the exact same envelope as Sam. I opened it and read its contents before looking back at Sam.

"Dinner for the world's Tycoons? Do they mean Palmer?"

"I don't think so, They wrote Tycoons, plural meaning more than one and obviously they sent it to more than one person. I think they're putting a dinner for the strongest trainers in the world!" she said excitedly.

"And they sent one to you? Nah, must be something else…" I said teasingly, fully knowing that she could possibly take me down in a pokemon match. She rolled her eyes and pushed me playfully and grinned.

"It's date says in a week so we have to get ready quickly and book our tickets for the ship to Hoenn!" She said with a large smile. I looked at her and sighed.

"Fine, I'll get my stuff ready and book my ticket… see you in two days…" I said with a shrug. She squealed with happiness and hugged me before running out of my gym in a hurry.

"This is gonna be a drag." I said before yawning and going to pack my stuff.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Mirage Island

I yawned slightly as I left my wooden house in Pacifidlog Town, Hoenn with a warm cup of cocoa to take a look outside to admire the sea around me. My partner Linoone picked up the newspaper and went back into the house as I went to look at my mailbox. Unusually there was an envelope inside it. I opened the envelope and read it's contents and sighed as i drank from my cup of cocoa. It was an invitation to a dinner, I noticed that it had the emblem of the Kazuya family on it, one of, if not the most powerful family in all of Hoenn. I frowned, I had never heard of them throwing parties. I shrugged, at least it was close by and I wouldn't have to travel very far.

My name is Zephyr, Pokemon theorist/scientist. I have frosty white hair, grey eyes and wear a loose white dress shirt with white jeans and black sandals. I spend most of my time studying the world of Pokemon and it's mysteries. Currently I was studying the myth of Mirage Island which is said to be on its own time plane, only appearing when it is perfectly in sync with our current time. I walked along the floating log to meet a friend of mine, an old man who sits outside of his home and watches for the island.

"I've been invited to a dinner by the Kazuya family." I say as I pull up a seat next to him. He looks away from the spot where the island is supposed to appear and looks at me with a smile as he continues to pet his Eevee, a gift I gave him.

"That's wonderful! They're a highly respected family in Hoenn so it would be rude of you to decline." he says, his grey eyes piercing through my own.

"I plan on going, it's in a few days so I'll just use Pidgeot to fly me to their estate the night of the dinner." I said looking out at the ocean.

"Do you have any idea as to why they would ask you to come to dinner with them?" The old man asked looking back at the ocean as well.

"Not a clue, it might have to do with my wo-" I started before my eyes widened at the sight happening before my eyes. Out of nowhere, a large island appeared where little pieces of land used to be. On my left side I could hear the old man laughing maniacally in joy. And just as suddenly as the island had appeared, it disappeared. I couldn't believe my eyes, I had just witnessed a myth become reality.

"That's… incredible…" I said through breaths.

"And you thought I was crazy eh?" He said with a light smile as he laid back into his chair, his eyes seemingly softer as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He was right, for the longest time I was skeptical of the myth and thought he was just an old man who had lost his mind and was infatuated with the island.

"I want to thank you, for showing me this beautiful island and helping me conclude my studies. If you hadn't showed me where to put my camera, I might've never captured that moment. The universities will definitely continue to fund my researches now." I said with a smile and put a hand on his shoulder before standing up.

"Keep safe and take care of Eevee for me when I'm gone ok?" I said. He looked at me and nodded with a sad smile.

"I will, and good luck with your travels Zephyr. Keep me in your heart and mind." He said before turning to look back at the ocean.

"I will." I said in a hushed tone before I left. Before packing my things, I spoke to the resident Nurse Joy to make sure that she will regularly check up on him after I'm gone.

"Thank you for everything" she said as I left.

"No problem" I said before heading to my wooden hut to pack my things.

_**Reviews would be greatly appreciated. How is the formatting so far? 2 more chapter coming by the end of today!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Start of a Pokemon journey.

I couldn't help but grin as I walked around the amusement park in Nimbasa City. Being a part of the Elite Four after Shauntal resigned to work on her novel was hard work and being able to relax and enjoy the rides really took a toll off. Of course I had a parade of girls following me but being devilishly handsome and being part of the Elite Four almost guaranteed that I would have female attention. I made my way through the entire amusement park, feeling thoroughly amused, and went to be picked up by my limo driver. Once I got in, he handed me an envelope.

"Sir, this just came in stamped with the top priority seal." My driver said after handing it to me. I opened it and read what was inside before grinning.

"Cool! It's an invitation to go to dinner at the Kazuya household!" I said with smile.

"It's in Hoenn so we need to hurry and pack my things. Step on it!" I said as my driver sped towards my Mansion in western Nimbasa. My name is Eli, I'm 20 years old and a member of the Unova elite four as I mentioned earlier. I specialize in poison type pokemon and have ever since I was little. I have spiky blonde hair, blue eyes, and a drop dead smile. Being a part of the elite four is more work than I expected and any type of break is greatly appreciated, which is why I'm excited to go to this dinner in Hoenn.

"Thanks Franklin!" I said as i jumped out of the limo and headed to my Autumn home in Nimbasa. It is a large house, you could call it a mansion even, but honestly I could care less. I raced up the marble stairs and into my room and immediately started packing.

"Going somewhere?" I heard a young voice say. I turned to see a 9 year old boy standing at the doorway into my room. He was a bit tall for his age, he had a small fro and piercing green eyes. He's also the kid I've been taking care of since his parents died 2 years ago, at least until he leaves on his pokemon journey in 1 week. I handed him the letter and waited for him to finish reading.

"Whoa… this is awesome!" He said with a grin. He handed the letter back to me before giving me a fist bump.

"Moving up in the world eh? Let me help you pack, lord knows you'll be late if you do it yourself." he said before pulling some clothes from the closet. I was a bit surprised, he was taking it better than I had expected.

"You're cool with me leaving? Since I'm taking the ship there… its going to overlap with you getting your first pokemon and going on your journey…" I said cautiously.

"It's fine, it would be pretty selfish of me to make a big fuss about it. We'll say our goodbyes and I'll know that you're with me when I choose my starter and begin my journey." he said with a warm smile. I smiled back, impressed by his mature take on the situation.

"Yeah man, of course." I smiled as I thought of something and ran out the room and down the stairs. Soon afterwards I came back up with a pokeball.

"This is for you." I said as I handed it to him. He smiled brightly as he opened it and a Venipede came out. The Venipede looked up at him and skittered towards his feet and rubbed up against his legs.

"Whoa! Thanks man, this is awesome! I'll have two pokemon to start my journey off now!" he said with a grin as he pet the Venipede.

"No problem." I said with a smile as I looked out the window, excited myself for the dinner that was coming my way.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Explosions

"There you go, all better." I said as I finished patching up a Chimchar much to his young trainers delight. On my way to Jubilife city I saw a young trainer crying while holding his Chimchar, the Chimchar had fainted and the trainer couldn't get to the city because there was a large patch of tall grass in the way. After I finished patching the pokemon and the boy recalled it back into his pokeball I picked the young boy up and called out my Electivire so that no wild pokemon would try to ambush us. I took the young boy to the Pokecenter and rented a room for a night so that he could rest and get back on his feet the next day.

"Thanks for everything!" he said with a grin.

"No need to thank me." I said with a smile as a Chansey brought him to his room. He really didn't have to, as a Pokemon Ranger it was my job to take care of travelers if they ever get into trouble or are in danger. My name is Sinsue, award winning pokemon ranger. I have spiky purple hair and piercing yellow eyes. I also specialize in electric type pokemon.

"Mr. Ranger! A letter came in for you!" the resident nurse joy called out as I was just walking out.

"Thanks." I said as she handed the letter to me. I read it's contents and smiled. I was being invited to a prestigious dinner in Hoenn. Apparently others had been invited as well. I wondered if my three childhood friends would be there, we were all doing great things and were quite busy, it would be nice to finally meet up after 5 or so years.

I noticed from the corner of my eye that a group of trainers had gathered around and were watching a flat screen TV in the lounge area. I went over so I could see what the commotion was about. On the screen there was a reporter informing us on an explosion in Kalos.

"The cause of the explosion is still unknown, though the officials say that this explosion correlates with the various explosions in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh as well as Unova." The reporter said.

"Thanks Mary, and now to a heartwarming story about a Geodude." The anchor said as they switched stories. The crowd dispersed as I stood there frowning to myself. The ranger corps had been following leads on these seemingly random explosions but weren't getting anywhere much. The explosions didn't seem to have to do with any of the notorious crime organizations but too many of them were happening in a short time frame for it to be coincidental. The other problem was how which ever crime group that may have been doing this would be able to attack multiple regions. A shiver went down my spine as I thought of the possibility of multiple crime groups banding together.

I shrugged the thought away as I put the letter inside one of the pockets of my coat and left the Pokecenter with excitement about the upcoming dinner. I took a second to look at the busy city and all the businessmen and women who were striving to innovate the technological world and I was happy that even with all of the confusion around these explosions, the good people of Sinnoh and regions worldwide could still live happily. And it was my job to make sure it stayed that way.


	5. Chapter 5 MUST READ

Chapter 5: Battle Ships

I yawned as I handed my ticket to the ships greeter, she stamped it and smiled as she let me on the ship. It wasn't as extravagant as a cruise ship but then again I didn't pay for a cruise ship. It was large enough to hold about 200 people that were going to Hoenn from Kanto. Sam and I went to our suite, we had decided it would cost less to just share a room than to each pay for a separate living area for a two days and one night. I was happy to see that there was a futon and the bedroom was separate. Sadly there was only one bathroom and Sam was definitely gonna take forever in there. I shrugged and dropped my luggage next to the futon as Sam went and dropped her stuff in the room.

"Lets go out on the deck! The view should be killer!" She said as she came out of the room.

"Oh but we gotta change!" She said before running back into her room before I could even answer. I sighed and decided to make the best of this trip and began to change as well. After a while I sat on the futon, fidgeting with my necklace as I waited for Sam. Soon she came out the wearing a blue two piece lace bikini with a hawaiian throw wrapped around her bottom half.

"Come on!" She said with glee as she grabbed my hand and we headed out the room. Once we got out on the deck I was happy that she made us go up top. The sun was blazing down on us magnificently but with the cool breeze of the ocean, outside was just the perfect climate. The ocean view itself was incredible, it stretched on forever and the water was as clear as could be. The ship itself was worthy of mention as they had Reggae and Rastafari music playing which really set the mood. Trainers had their pokemon out and were enjoying the ship activities that were offered. Above us there was even a large glass room where trainers could battle each other.

"Politoed lets have some fun!" Sam said as she let out one of her pokemon. Politoed came out and began jumping around happily. I didn't let any of my pokemon out, ground Pokemon would probably not enjoy this as much as water pokemon. I leaned on the ship railings looking down at the water while Sam leaned on it as well but was looking at all the ship activities and Politoed kept jumping around.

"So Politoed what do you wanna do first?" Sam asked her pokemon while it just continued jumping around ecstatically. I looked down at the waters and frowned as I saw a speed boat pulling up next to the ship. I looked back and saw there were more speed boats behind them. On the boats there were shady looking men wearing sunglasses and trenchcoats looking up at the ship.

"Sam.." I began to say but she cut me off.

"I know… I'll check the other side of the ship to see if theres any there. Lets go politoed." she said before leaving. I sighed, this was gonna be a drag. Why the ship I'm riding on out of all of them? I looked back down as one of the men from the speed boats threw a grappling hook onto the ship.

"No you don't…" I said before letting sandslash out of its pokeball.

"Hyper Beam onto the boat." I said as sandslash tilted its head over the railing and let out a powerful beam of energy that tore a hole straight into the boat. All of the men on board panicked and jumped off the boat except for one who let out a Mandibuzz and hopped onto it and flew to the front of the ship. I looked and saw that the men on the other speed boats had successfully gotten on the ship and were causing mayhem. I sighed exasperated as I went to go and find Sam.

I met up with her and saw that she had recalled her politoed and let out her golduck. Good. We both had our best partners out.

"I took out two speed boats on my side, but two got on." She said as she glanced around us.

"I took down one but two got on as well." I said doing a head count of as many trench coats as I could find. 20 men at least. Jeez, a good three quarters of the passengers on the ship didn't have pokemon and the few that did were too scared to fight. Soon Sam and I found ourselves surrounded by ten men while the others continued to intimidate the passengers. From the corner of my eye I could see that the captain and his crew had been overpowered and were being led to the deck.

"We've taken over this ship! I don't want any resistance! If you do resist… I won't guarantee you'll live to tell about it." Said the man with the Mandibuzz. He had a deep southern accent and had blond hair done into a Buzz Cut, he was pretty buff and he glared at me with sadism in his eyes.

"Are you Kibudo LyonHeart? Kanto's famed eighth gym leader?" He said as he looked at me.

"My fame precedes me…" I said with a smirk.

"No way! How lucky are we! Boys! We're gonna be the ones who take down the worlds strongest gym leader!" He said excitedly. My smirk quickly turned into a frown as all the men began to look at me with sick happiness.

"No you don't, Golduck, Aqua Jet!" Sam said as her Golduck enveloped himself in a jetstream of water and rushed at the men around us at high speed knocking them all off their feet. We weren't surrounded any more but we were still outnumbered. The men let out their pokemon and most of them were Primeapes and the others were Dodrio. I frowned, it seemed that the guy with the Buzz Cut was the ringleader of the other ones. Take him out… the rest will drop to.

"Sam I'm taking Buzz Cut over there… can you handle the rest?" I asked her.

"Yeah sure, give him hell." She said as she looked back at the rest of the men.

"Lets go Sandslash." I said as I began running towards the man with the Buzz Cut. He grinned at me and told his friends beside him to go after Sam. I wasn't worried about her in the least, she was at least on gym leader level and her relationship with her pokemon was something incredible.

"Mandibuzz, Steel Wing!" He commanded his pokemon as it flew towards sandslash with its wings getting a metal grey color to them.

"Sandslash, Crush Claw" I said as Sandslash's claws glowed white and he started running faster towards the Mandibuzz. The two pokemon clashed but Sandslash got the upperhand and pushed Mandibuzz back to its trainer.

"Mandibuzz, Dark Pulse!" Buzz Cut told the pokemon. Mandibuzz opened its mouth and a light purple orb surrounded in black and purple circles appeared inside it. It then fired a beam of black and purple circles from the orb inside its mouth at Sandslash. Even without me commanding him to, Sandslash let out a Hyper Beam that completely overtook the dark pulse and landed a direct hit on the Mandibuzz, knocking it out. Buzz Cut glared at me with hatred as he called back his Pokemon.

"I dont think you understand… I am Kibudo LyonHeart, the greatest gym leader in history. You wont be able to take me down easily" I said with a smirk.

"Shut up!" He screamed while he opened another pokeball and an Electrode came out. I frowned, surely he wasn't dumb enough to send an electric type against a ground type. Only one person using electric types would have a chance at beating me. No it had to be something else; But what? My eyes widened as I figured out what he was planning to do.

"You maniac!" I yelled as I recalled Sandslash and let out my Flygon and hopped on its back.

"Get me to the Electrode!" I yelled as Flygon flew towards the pokemon and I picked it up and instantly we went flying upwards and away from the ship.

"Electrode! Explosion!" I could hear Buzz Cut say as Electrode began to glow a brilliant white. We had five seconds before it exploded, my Flygon being the fastest of its kind, if I do say so myself would be able to get a safe distance away from the ship. After four seconds I suddenly jumped off my pokemon and plummeted towards the water. It was too late for flygon to fly back to me as it hadn't seen me jump off initially. I wrapped my body around the Electrode and before I even hit the water he exploded.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: I Wonder

My head was killing me. No, My entire body was aching. I tried to open my eyes but all I could manage was a slight groan. I felt something press into my lips and I parted them slightly and felt a cool liquid stream into my mouth. I drank selfishly before I attempted to open my eyes again. I cracked them open slightly, the light blinding me at the beginning.

"Hey sleepy head…" Sam said as she caressed my forehead. I tried looking around and saw that I was back on the ship and we were in our suite, I also noticed that my head was resting on Sam's lap.

"Fly-flygon" I managed to croak out.

"Don't worry, all six of your pokemon are with you, on your necklace." She said with a smile.

"W-what happened?" I whispered.

"After that stunt you did, I let Milotic out to go and find you and use Aqua Ring to keep you breathing. Golduck used Surf to push the hijackers off the ship and Hydro Cannon to blast them away. Its been a few hours since then and we haven't seen any sign of them. The ship is going its usual course but we have various trainers watching around the ship, just in case." She said while helping me sit up. I was impressed, she had defended an entire ship single handedly. Misty was always pestering her to become the gym leader of Cerulean but she always refused. I smiled at her.

"Thanks, you really helped alot." I said with a small smile.

"Don't worry about it. Lets just look at the bright side, this time in two days… We'll be getting ready for an extravagant dinner with the Kazuya family." She said while biting her bottom lip to hold back her excitement.

"Yeah… Hopefully I'll be all patched up by that time." I said with a hopeful smile.

"You will be… I wonder if they'll let us let our pokemon out…" She said looking up at the porthole.

"Me two…" I said before closing my eyes.

_**Reviews greatly appreciated. Is the story picking up? Hope to get some favorites and follows! thanks for any support!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: This is the night

I inhaled deeply as I looked at my reflection in the mirror, my Linoone looking up at me from the ground with a look of confusion. He had never seen me wearing a tux before. I must say it was weird for me to. I was staying at a friends house who lived near the Kazuya's mansion. I was planning on just going to the dinner and leaving the next morning to go back to my research.

"In you go." I said as I recalled Linoone and placed him on my bracelet were I kept my six strongest and most loyal pokemon.

"I'm leaving now." I yelled to my friend as I was heading toward the front door.

"Cool, when you come back, tell me all about it." He said with a grin as I headed out. My friend was an entrepreneur, plus he was great in stocks, knowing when to go all in and when to pull out. He lived in a mansion himself but his house was at the bottom of a very large hill, on the hill leading to the top were houses on each side. On the very top there was probably the largest mansion in Hoenn and that place belonged to, you guessed it, the Kazuya family. I looked up as I was heading up the mountain and saw a girl heading towards the Kazuya house on a Tropius. It looked as if she was wearing a skirt but not a dress and I suddenly was afraid that I might have been overdressed.

"No, its fine, even if you are overdressed you won't stand out." I said outloud to myself. After a while I finally made it to the large french style front doors and knocked four times. Right away a tall but lanky man in a tuxedo opened the door and bowed. I guess he was the butler.

"Master Rainsville… Master Kazuya has been waiting." He said in a Kalos accent. I frowned; how did he know my last name? Did Mr. Kazuya tell him?

"Please, call me Zephyr…" I said with a smile as the butler led me through a maze of hallways before we got to a large opening and a vast room was laid out in front of me. The ceilings were at least 20 feet high with various chandeliers hanging down from it. There was a large fireplace and I could see multiple regal decorative couches and chairs placed perfectly around the large room. In the middle of room there was a large round table that could easily sit 30 people, I had never seen anything of such grandeur. Sitting at the table were I counted 8 people and they each were sitting at least a chair apart from each other. One of them was the girl with the Tropius that I saw earlier but now she had an Altaria out. As I looked around I saw that each one of them had pokemon to their side, Most impressive was one man with a Sceptile and a woman with a surprisingly well behaved Absol. I touched a pokeball on my bracelet and Linoone came out and I took a seat, again at least one chair away from everyone. When I looked around I saw some of the guest were dressed like me and others were dressed like the girl. I breathed a sigh of relief to see that I wasn't the only person that dressed the way I was.

"ZEPHYR!" I turned to see who had the audacity to yell at a time and place such as this, and my name of all words. When I turned my face instantly broke out into a grin as I saw a familiar face with blue eyes and golden blond hair. It was my childhood friend Eli, running towards me with a Venusaur in tow.

"Hey! Man it's been what? Five or six years?" I said as I hugged him hello and our pokemon greeted each other. He had gotten taller but still shorter than me and was way more built than I remembered.

"Heard you became part of Unova's elite four! Thats incredible!" I said grinning at him.

"Yeah buddy! beaten all my challengers since! You still out there being the worlds greatest theorist and figuring out all the worlds mysteries?" He said with a warm smile.

"Guilty as charged." I said with a shrug. We continued to talk about our life until I saw a young man about our age with spiky purple hair and an Electivire coming into the room. Eli noticed him too because before I knew it, Eli was yelling his name and running towards him.

"Sinsue!" Eli yelled as we both went to another of our childhood friend. Sinsue grinned and hugged the both of us as my Linoone who was laying on top of Venusaur both went to reunite with Electivire.

"Man, Its been forever!" He said as he looked at the both of us. He congratulated Eli on becoming part of the elite four and we gave him props on being the first ranger to be awarded the honorary medal from the UR (United Regions). He also congratulated me on being the first theorist to get the honorary medal from the the UR. We sat down, all three of us together with two empty seats on either side of us.

"Man the only thing that would make this better would be if-" Sinsue started to say but was interrupted.

"If I was here?" Said a young man with a dirty blonde afro. He grinned as he walked up to us with a beautiful girl with blue hair. He had his Sandslash behind him and her Golduck walked behind them as well. I knew what was coming next.

"Kibudo!" Eli yelled as we got up to greet our last childhood friend.

_**Here is another chapter! Please Review! Thanks!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Why you're here.

We all moved one seat to the right so that Kibudo and Sam could sit with each other. The four of us boys were all together though. I was thrilled, seeing Sinsue and Zephyr and Kibudo was almost too good to be true. We congratulated each other on our accomplishments Kibudo having become titled as the strongest gym leader in the world sure was something. I always wondered witch out of the four of us were the strongest. We all focused on different types of battle styles so it really wasnt easy to say. Speaking of which, after most of the seats had been filled leaving only one seat open, I noticed that everyone had a pokemon of a different type with them and there were 18 people, matching exactly all the known types of pokemon. Before I could mention it to anybody a tall handsome man came out of two large doors followed by many servers with trays of food.

"I am Genosha Kazuya, the one who invited all of you here. Please everyone eat. We will be serving your pokemon shortly." He said with grandeur before leaving. I was ecstatic, and ready to eat.

After our pokemon and we ate, two men walked out. One of them I didn't know but the other I recognized immediately. He was the man that gave me my Venusaur when he was just a Bulbasaur.

"Prof. Oak!" I yelled out happily. He smiled at my direction and waved hello before sitting in the one open seat at the table and the other man stood behind him.

"Hello to all of you… I'm hoping you enjoyed your meal and have had a fantastic night." He said before pausing to get a nod of approval from all of us.

"Before we get to why you've been called down here, why don't we all introduce ourselves… I am Prof. Oak of the Kanto region. This is Maxwell, Ceo of the pokemon Association." He said. Kibudo and I as well as man with a Magmortar saluted instantly. I'm guessing he's a gym leader or elite four member in some region. Maxwell saluted back before putting us at ease.

"Now why don't we start off with you, tell us your name, what you do and what type of pokemon you specialize in?" Prof. Oak said to a girl with a Beartic next to her.

"My name is Jennifer Lumen, I make a living off doing pokemon contest and I specialize in ice type pokemon." She said as she scratched the chin of her Beartic. She had ice cold grey eyes and frosty white hair, she was kinda cute.

"I guess i'll go next." Said a dark skinned man who was buff as hell and ruggedly handsome. He had a Rampardos next to him.

"I'm Brutus Cobblestone and i'm a minor. I specialize in rock type pokemon." He said before patting his Rampardos and sitting down.

"Me next!" Said a tanned girl with light brown wavy hair and brown freckles on her face. She had an Altaria with her.

"My name is Natasha! I'm a bird keeper and as you may have guessed, I specialize in flying type pokemon!" She said boastingly and bowed before sitting down.

"I'm David, a botanist and I guess you can tell that I specialize in grass type pokemon." Said a young boy about my age with green hair and a Sceptile.

"My name is Angela, I work as a historian and my specialty is dark type pokemon" Said a dark haired woman with an Absol.

"I'm Johnny! I'm an honorary award winning bug catcher and obviously I specialize in bug pokemon." Said a boy about two or three years younger than me with mossy hair and a Ninjask.

"I am Reiner, blacksmith, and steel types are my specialty." Said a tall buff man who had graying blonde hair and a Scizor with him.

"My name is Madelyn…" Said a gothic looking girl about 2 years younger than me with wavy black hair, she had a Banette with her. "I am the cemetery manager and I specialize in ghost type pokemon.

"I am Trevor of the Kalos elite four, I specialize in fire type pokemon." Said a redhead male who had a magmortar next to him. So thats why he saluted to Maxwell.

"I am Cydney, I am a fortune teller and I specialize in psychic pokemon." Said a blonde woman a few years older than me with an Alakazam.

"My name is Scott, I am a dojo master and specialize in fighting type pokemon." Said a bald man with a scar across his face and a Hitmonlee with him.

"My name is Daisy, I am a University student at Kalos University, GO Fairies!" She started gleefully. She had bubble gum pink hair and was maybe a year or two younger than me. "I specialize in fairy type pokemon. This is Carbink!" she said as she patted Carbink softly.

"I am Percival." An extremely handsome man with long orange hair said; He had a Dragonite with him. "I am a dragon tamer and I'm sure you know what type I specialize in.

It was down to our group of friends. Sam was going first.

"My name is Sam, I am the manager of the pokemon aquarium in Cerulean city and I specialize in water pokemon. This is my partner Golduck." She said sweetly with a smile. Kibudo was up next. He didn't bother standing up.

"I'm sure you all know me." He said simply.

"The famed Kibudo Tatsuki… Kanto's strongest gym leader who specializes in ground types… You're right… who doesn't know you?" Said Percival as he glared slightly at Kibudo. Kibudo glared back

"I'd watch your tone if I were you, I've got one pokemon that could take your entire team out." Kibudo said menacingly.

"Funny, I was about to say the same to you." Percival countered. Zephyr took it upon himself to ease the tension.

"I am Zephyr Rainsville. I am The worlds leading theorist and I specialize in normal type pokemon. This is Linoone, my best friend." He said with a warm smile. Sinsue continued the momentum.

"Hi there, My name is Sinsue ThunderClap and I am a pokemon ranger. My specialty is electric type pokemon and this is Electivire." He said greeting everyone. It was finally my turn.

"I'm Eli Sauvage of the Unova elite four. I am known for my poison type pokemon. This is Venusaur my first and greatest partner. It's nice to meet all of you." I said sincerely.

"Good. Now as to why you're here." Prof. Oak started.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: 18 Tycoons

That was a close call. There was much more tension between Kibudo and Percival than I would've liked. Kibudo is probably the strongest battler I know but that percival guy didn't seem like a pushover. Electivire glanced at me when Eli was done introducing himself and I nodded to calm him down. I saw all the other trainers doing the same; Including Percival and Kibudo.

"Some of you may have seen that there have been a recent increase in explosions happening around the known pokemon world." Prof. Oak began

"The Pokemon Association and the United Regions as well as the Pokemon International Police and Ranger Corps have all been investigating the occurrences. We initially thought that it was all of the criminal groups who had banded together to cause worldwide disarray. However, we were terribly wrong." He said before pausing and letting Maxwell continue.

"Our sources have evidence to prove that all of the explosions have been caused by one super atheistic cult." Maxwell said and took a look around all our faces before continuing.

"They call themselves the Eternal Force and have been trying to slowly take over each regions government." He continued.

"Hold up, just how big is this cult?" Asked Trevor.

"Large enough to have substantial bases all over each known region." Prof. Oak answered. Whoa… We had never had a crime group of this magnitude before. The closest was Team Rocket but they've been on the low for a few years now.

"So why did you call all of us here?" Said Scott in a gruff voice. This was the $64,000 question.

"We called you here because each and everyone of you are the finest trainers that specialize in your respective type. All of you are on gym leader strength and some of you even stronger than that." Answered Maxwell.

"We've called on you to help with taking down these criminals." He continued.

"How do we help with that?" Sam asked quizzically.

"There are 18 of you and 6 regions that the Eternal Force have occupied. We have the whereabouts of their bases in each region and will be sending three of you to each base to take them out." Prof. Oak responded.

"We know that they also have high leveled trainers in their ranks and that is why we chose you to aid us. It will be dangerous and there will be no penalty if you wish to not partake." Prof. Oak finished before looking around and giving everyone a chance to backout if they wished. No one did.

"I appreciate your bravery… Now, let's split you all up in groups of three and we will tell you where your destination is." Maxwell said before letting Prof. Oak continue.

"The three going to Kanto will be Samantha, Kibudo of course and Cydney. We will be sending you, all expenses paid, to Celadon City where their base is at." He said. I sighed, it seemed we weren't going to be able to work together on this mission. I doubted any of us would.

"Those going to Johto will be Percival, Natasha, and Johnny. You will be heading to Goldenrod City." Prof. Oak continued.

"Those that are staying here in Hoenn are Zephyr, David, and Madelyn. You will be going to Lilycove City." Prof. Oak said. I frowned again, The four of us definitely aren't going to be together. It all came down to If I would be put in Sinnoh because it was almost sure that Eli would be in Unova.

"The Ones heading to Sinnoh are Brutus, Angela, and Sinsue. They will be going to Jubilife City." Prof. Oak said without so much as a glance in my direction. I sighed and nodded.

"Those that are being sent to Unova are Reiner, Jennifer, and of course Eli. They will be going to Castelia City." Prof. Oak continued.

"And Finally those heading to Kalos are of course Trevor, Daisy, and Scott. Who will be going to Lumiose City." Prof. Oak finished.

"I want you all to get a good nights rest, get acquainted with your partners and be ready for tomorrow, that's when the mission begins." He said before getting up and he and Maxwell left. We all looked at each other before Eli yelled out.

"Whooo! We're finally gonna get some exciting action!" And on that note, The 18 Tycoons milled out the house to go to their respective resting places.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Football Store

_**Kibudo**_

I looked lazily out the window of my suite in the Celadon hotel. I was staying there with Sam and Cydney. Cydney was going over our plan of attack with Sam. I wasn't particularly interested, I just knew that I would be taking out bad guys. My head still ached dully from the explosion and my abdomen wrapped in bandages hurt every time I would breathe too deeply.

"Kibudo, Lets go." Sam said before walking out with Cydney. I followed behind them, fidgeting with my necklace until we got to a "Football Gear" store with a closed sign in the front. I had been scouting the place out for a full two days and the store hadn't opened once but had the same type of men that had attacked the boat going in and out of it.

"How are we approaching this?" I asked Sam.

"If you had paid attention, you would've known that we were gonna take the direct approach and bust in there, pokemon at hand." She said with an annoyed look on her face. She had been acting weird towards me since after the dinner. I shrugged and let out my Rhyperior.

"Rhyperior, Bulldoze." I said as Rhyperior began to lift his leg to stomp to the ground before Cydney's Alakazam Floated in front of it.

"We said we were gonna bust in. Not let them know we were coming." She said and glared at me before her Alakazam used psychic to unhinge the door from its frame and set it down nicely. She then recalled Alakazam and let out a medicham while Sam let out her Golduck. Rhyperior seemed out of place so I recalled him as well and let out my Marowak. We walked into the store, it was pitch black, light only coming in from the moon behind us. After my eyes adjusted I could see that the store really did give off the impression of selling football gear. The only indicator to the contrary was that everything was covered in a thick layer of dust as if no one was taking care of the gear.

"Its just a regular store… Maybe they just leased the building to have meetings…" I said, already getting ready to leave.

"Hold on… Medicham.. Mind Reader" Cydney said before her Medicham shuddered suddenly and walked towards the back wall of the store where football helmets were lined up and pulled on one of them as the wall slid back and to the left to reveal an elevator.

"How cliche.." Sam said under her breath with a shake of her head before starting towards the elevator. I smirked and followed close behind. Once we were all in the elevator, It began moving towards lower floors. Golduck got in front of everyone in case there was a group of goons waiting for us. The elevator finally stopped and opened up to a gray hallway. We got out cautiously and looked around to see multiple rooms with large windows showing many people working on computers and others on whiteboards. We stayed low and looked around some more and saw men in the same trench coats and wearing the same sunglasses as the ones that attacked the ship.

"Ugh.. they have a uniform…" Sam said with distaste.

"Every soldier needs a uniform." a voice said from behind us and we saw five men in the same clothes coming towards us. I recognized the one in the front. It was buzzcut. My eyes narrowed and my body tensed as they stopped a few feet in front of us.

"We meet again gym leader…" Buzzcut said while licking his lips. I shuddered and glared at him.

"You ready for me to kick your ass again?" I mocked and he frowned before letting out his Conkeldurr. The other four men let out two Primapes and two Dodrio.

"I hate to cut this little love fest short but we have a mission: Shut this place down. Meaning destroy the generators beyond repair and imploding this place." Cydney said with a steely cold glare towards Buzzcut and the goons.

"Go, I'll keep these guys busy." I said and the girls nodded before running in the other direction.

"Stop them." Buzzcut told his goons and they began running after the girls

"No you don't. Marowak, Bone rush." I said as Marowak sprinted towards the goons while spinning its unnaturally large bone in his hand before swinging it at the goons. The bone met one of Conkeldurr's concrete pillars, effectively buying time for the goons to escape. Marowak jumped back, sizing up the fighting type while Conkeldurr grinned maliciously at Marowak.

"I guess its just you and me…" I said towards Buzzcut.

"Good…" He said with an insane smile on.

_**I decided to start putting their names on each chapter to signify who's point of view its from. Is this better? PLEASE REVIEW THANKS. **_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Exploding Trash Cans

_**Eli**_

I grinned as I walked along Castelia street with a casteliacone in hand. Reiner and Jennifer were walking behind me with annoyed looks. I finally had enough and turned on my heels to face them.

"What?" I asked accusingly.

"We need to get on with the mission." Reiner said looking down at me. He was huge, I didn't wanna get on his bad side but I also wanted to keep walking the city streets.

"Hes right." Jennifer said looking at me with a frown and I sighed.

"Fine…" I said before throwing away my ice cream into the trash. The thrash can then exploded before I could even turn away which sent me flying across the street and through a window into a cafe, crashing into one of their tables. I groaned as every part of my body ached, and I could hear screaming around me. I cracked my eyes open and struggled to get on all fours. My head was killing me and I was seeing double of everything.

I crawled to the window and looked out to the street to see that Jennifer and Reiner had called out their pokemon, Abomasnow and Scizor respectively and were fending off Swoobat and Darmanitan. Many men and women in trench coats that were wearing sunglasses were calling out commands to the pokemon attacking my partners. I frowned, It seemed as if the pokemon were specifically chosen to have an advantage against Reiner and Jennifer. The Darmanitan where hitting Scizor with fire punch after fire punch giving it no space to room. While the Swoobat were shredding away at the Abomasnow with wing attacks. Both very effective against their targets. Scizor and Abomasnow were easily outnumbered 20 to 2 if not more.

I had six rings on. three on each hand, adorning my pinky, ring, and middle finger. All six rings had a pokeball attached to them and I pulled out the one on my right ring finger, letting out my Toxicroak. He instantly knelt by my side with a concerned look on his face. I gave him a small reassuring smile before turning towards the streets.

"Poison sting…" I managed to croak out as Toxicroak opened its mouth wide and skillfully shot a large spray of purple darts at the Swoobat and Darmanitan, knocking them all out. Before I could celebrate a dark beam slammed into Abomasnow sending it flying into Scizor while a Leipard used shadow claw onto my Toxicroak sending it crashing into the cafe wall and before it could regain its composure, firing another dark pulse into Toxicroak, knocking it out. The Leipard then used iron tail on myself, sending me slamming into a wall. I craned my neck to see Reiner and Jennifer surrounded by dozens upon dozens of more Darmanitan and Swoobat. A tall woman with jet black hair and dark eye shadow walked towards me with a twisted smile on.

"Well Well, Mr. Sauvage of the unova elite four? My what an honor. It'll be fun having you captured…" She said before kicking me in the head and knocking me out.


End file.
